Still Got Tonight Tradução
by Sarah501B
Summary: Traduzida a pedido da IsabellaBensonBeckett. E/O songfic, one shot. Elliot deixou a UVE há três meses, e finalmente ele cria coragem e vai conversar com sua parceira.


_**N/A: Law & Order SVU e seus personagens não me pertencem.  
Elliot deixou a UVE há três meses, e finalmente ele toma coragem de falar com sua (ex) parceira. Inspirada na música "Still Got Tonight", do Matthew Morrison (Sr. Schuester, de "Glee". Que também não me pertence, aliás).**_

* * *

Ele chegou ao prédio onde ela vivia e tocou a campainha de seu apartamento. O porteiro avisa que ela ainda não chegou, então Elliot Stabler fecha o último botão de seu casaco para proteger seu pescoço do ar frio do inverno e senta-se nos degraus, esperando, com medo de que ela não venha para casa sozinha – ele tinha visto-a com David Haden no jornal. Ainda assim, ele espera.

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep  
Button up my coat and wait  
(Se você não está em casa, eu vou me sentar no degrau na sua porta  
Fechar o meu casaco e esperar)_

Olivia Benson vira na esquina, seus passos ágeis devido ao frio. Tudo o que ela quer é estar embaixo dos cobertores o mais rápido possível. Conforme ela se aproxima de seu prédio, uma cabeça familiar entra em seu campo de visão, mas ela não ousa acreditar no que vê. Olivia viu isso acontecer quase toda noite nos últimos três meses – provavelmente é só mais uma ilusão, ela pensa, até ficar cara a cara com ele.

- El...

- Liv... – Ele diz, se levantando. – Eu... Eu sinto muito. Meu Deus, eu não... Só... Me deixa entrar, por favor. Eu vou explicar tudo – os olhos dele estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Claro – ela diz, embora nunca tenha estado menos certa de alguma coisa na vida.

Eles entram no prédio e sobem até o apartamento dela em um silêncio mortal, sentam-se no sofá e ficam quietos por mais alguns minutos, até que Elliot começa a falar.

- Liv, eu... Eu sinto muito. Depois do tiroteio eu não conseguia olhar pra vocês de novo. Quer dizer, nós somos policiais, a gente devia proteger as pessoas, e eu matei uma menina inocente e assustada.

- El, a culpa não foi sua. Ela ia matar todos nós.

- E se fosse uma das minhas filhas? – Ele continuou, sem ouvir Olivia. – E se fosse a Maureen, a Kathleen, a Lizzie...? Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nisso, e no fim foi o que acabou destruindo o que restava do meu casamento.

- El... – Ela disse, com pena, e o abraçou.

É claro que ela tinha vivido no inferno quando ele foi embora. Ela passou noites sem fim chorando, sofrendo por sua perda, seu antigo parceiro e melhor amigo. Mas acima de tudo, Olivia sofreu pela dor dele também. Ela o conhecia bem demais e sabia o quanto ele deveria estar se culpando pelo que aconteceu, e por isso ela tinha tentado alcançá-lo tão desesperadamente.

- Não me deixe – ele implorou.

- Eu não vou, El, estou aqui.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta, acabou agora.

E realmente tinha acabado, os dois pensaram. Eles estavam juntos outra vez. Tudo ia ficar bem.

- Eu te amo – ele disse, a voz trêmula.

- Eu sempre te amei – ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, e os dois se beijaram.

Foi um beijo inocente, doce e romântico. De repente, não havia mais Kathy, nem Haden, nem Jenna, e nenhum crime. Apenas o amor que tinha crescido e se fortalecido a cada segundo durante os últimos treze anos.

Eles se separaram, sorriram e se beijaram de novo. Desta vez, o beijo foi mais apaixonado. Depois de treze anos se segurando, querendo e esperando, finalmente eles estavam se deixando levar.

_We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
to pick up where we left again  
There's question marks hanging over us  
But we won't give the time of day, oh  
'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
And we can't let them go to waste  
(Nós vamos subir, fechar as cortinas e está tudo pronto  
Para continuar de onde nós paramos  
Há pontos de interrogação em volta de nós  
Mas não daremos atenção a eles, oh  
Porque tudo o que nós temos são esses segundos roubados  
E não podemos desperdiçá-los)_

Ainda se beijando, os dois foram para o quarto, vendo fogos de artifício através das pálpebras. Elliot separou-os, despiu Olivia e sentou-se na cama, admirando a forma nua a sua frente.

- Você é ainda mais linda do que eu me lembrava.

Com calma, ele tirou suas próprias roupas e a deitou gentilmente na cama. Eles se beijaram por um longo tempo, as mãos de Elliot percorrendo todo o corpo dela, mas depois de um tempo ela o parou.

- El... Eu preciso de você.

Os olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos e ele cuidadosamente deslizou para dentro dela, tornando-os um.

_The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide  
I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
__We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight  
(As estrelas se chocam  
Nós voltamos à vida  
Nó voltamos a vida  
Centelhas voam  
Ao olhar nos seus olhos  
Meu coração está aberto  
Eu sei que estamos sem tempo agora  
Mas continuaremos evitando que ele passe de algum jeito  
Você vê o céu?  
Nós ainda temos essa noite  
Nós ainda temos essa noite)_

Ele começou a se mover e eles alcançaram o prazer juntos. Ainda unida a Elliot, Olivia adormeceu logo, o peito dele subindo e descendo teve o mesmo efeito que uma canção de ninar.

* * *

Elliot abriu os olhos com o sol que entrava pela janela, e imediatamente sorriu ao lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite anterior. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, ele tinha medo de como Olivia ia reagir. Os dois estavam muito frágeis quando se encontraram em frente ao prédio dela na noite anterior, mas agora ela podia pensar em Haden e se arrepender do que Elliot via como a coisa mais linda que já lhe acontecera. Ele suspirou e, lentamente, começou a se separar dela, mas Olivia se moveu e ele não pode continuar.

- Não – ela disse e suspirou, sorrindo.

_Come 9am  
I'm packing every suitcase  
Leave you in your bed so warm  
I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless  
Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh  
It's gonna get much harder  
Before it gets better baby and that's for sure  
Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase  
And I will walk back through this door  
(Na manhã seguinte  
Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas  
E deixar você quentinha em sua cama  
Eu vou fazer de tudo para não te acordar, mas é inútil  
Não posso mais evitar isso, oh  
Vai ficar bem mais difícil  
Antes de ficar melhor, querida, disso eu tenho certeza  
Só diga que você vai esperar elos meus passos na escada  
E eu vou voltar)_

- Eu tive medo que você fosse...

- Se arrepender de nós?

- É, hã, já que você e o Haden...

- Sempre foi você, El. Pelos últimos treze anos.

- Para mim também, Liv. Eu te amo.

- Para sempre – eles sorriem e se beijam outra vez.

_The stars collide  
We come back to life  
We come back to life  
The sparks will fly  
One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide  
I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?  
__We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight  
(As estrelas se chocam  
Nós voltamos à vida  
Nó voltamos a vida  
Centelhas voam  
Ao olhar nos seus olhos  
Meu coração está aberto  
Eu sei que estamos sem tempo agora  
Mas continuaremos evitando que ele passe de algum jeito  
Você vê o céu?  
Nós ainda temos essa noite  
Nós ainda temos essa noite)_


End file.
